We'll make it through
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: What if Rachel lied to Santana when she said her pregnancy test was a false positive? What if Puck was the one that confronted her? A one shot, given to me as a prompt on Tumblr. Puckleberry friendship. I'm a little rusty so please forgive me.


"Bleh." Rachel Berry rolled over looking at the alarm clock. Seven twenty –two the morning, On a Sunday. She stood up and the wave of nausea rolled over her. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones, or the guilt she felt for lying to everyone. Rachel Berry pregnant? That was hard enough to swallow. Not knowing who the father was? That was just plain insane. She hated herself for proving Finn right, that New York had changed her. She quietly flipped on the TV and crawled back into bed, grabbing e the crackers out of her night stand. She knew that she couldn't continue like this much longer, but the words had escaped her mouth at the doctors that day before she could stop it. Telling Santana that she was pregnant made it _real_ and she didn't want it to be real. She tried to focus on the episode of , and slipped back into a fitful sleep, cuddling her boyfriend pillow.

"BERRY!" Santana's voice echoed through Rachel's room. "Rachel Barbara Berry wake up! I have a surprise for you!"

Rachel opened her eyes. "wha. . . what? This better be good Santana."

Puck stood in the doorway of her bedroom smiling. "Surprise!"

Rachel leapt out of bed, racing toward him. He enveloped her in a hug. Rachel beamed. "What are you doing here?!"

Santana smiled. "Puckerman owes me. I figured you could use a familiar face after all the craziness these past couple weeks."

Puck smiled. "Let's go wake up Kurt with squirt guns."

Rachel smiled. She leaned in hugging Santana "thanks San."

Santana hugged her back. "Don't get all mushy on me. And don't worry, I didn't tell him about baby gate 2.0"

XXX

"Oh my God I haven't eaten like that in MONTHS! That was great Noah!" Rachel said, pushing away from the table.

Kurt held his belly. "I'm going to have to slip in an extra jazzercise class to make up for that! Look at this food baby!"

Rachel's hands instinctively went to her belly at that mention of the word baby. Puck's eyes met hers and she quickly dropped her hands. "Why don't Santana and I run down to Redbox and get some movies while you two clean up?"

"Oh yes! I heard the one on Fifth has Pitch Perfect!" Kurt squealed, sashaying over to the sink with a handful of dishes.

Puck brought over the rest of the dishes. "NO! Abraham Lincoln Zombie Slayer!"

Rachel giggled. "We'll be back."

XXX

"No Mami! no me hagas ir Lima Heights usted!" Santana jeered in her sleep, kicking Rachel off the couch.

Puck laughed. He glanced at Kurt asleep on the other end of the couch. "Want to go get some coffee?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll get my purse."

The cool night air of New York was brisk and inviting. "Night Owls is just down the street. You'll love it! It's so kooky, very New York hipster…"

"Rachel what's going on?" Puck asked, breaking her blabbering.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Obviously you're pregnant. I've seen the whole what to Expect When You're Expecting first hand back at McKinley. And you lied to Santana because she said you both went to the doctors and you told her it was a false positive."

Rachel broke down. "I'm so scared Noah." She sobbed into her shoulder.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging her tight. "Shhh. It's going to be ok. How did this happen? Why didn't you tell San the truth?"

She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her gray sweater. "I'd like to tell the father first."

"Can you not tell him because you're not talking to him? "

Rachel was silent.

"Is it that kid from Nyada? The one with the mansexual eyebrows? Or is'"

"I don't know ok? I'm so confused right now! This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm supposed to be auditioning for Broadway, living out my dreams in the Big Apple. Not stressing out about a baby that wasn't planned! If it is Brody's baby nobody will want me. They all hate me for what I did to Finn. I'm so alone. I can't do this Puck, I can't."

Puck sat her down on a bus stop bench, cocooning her in his arms. "He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him and wiped away a stray tear. "Look at me. No Matter what, you are not alone. We've been through everything together, we're a family. No matter what you do, we could never turn our backs on you. You can do this; you're one of the strongest chicks I know. We'll make it through this. I promise."


End file.
